Someone's Late For Their Job Interview: David Is The New Death?
by Insomnia's Posterchild
Summary: David Kidd is a young man who hates disorder, what happens when he wakes up late for his too-good-to-be-true job interview? What could the company be hiding? Soul Eater AU. Oneshot for now, I might continue it. Not really humor. More explanation inside. Read it, or I'll take your soul.


**(A/N: So I wrote this for school and I'm not sure if ill continue it or not, tell me if I should. Or tell me it was terrible, all reviews are good reviews I guess.)**

The man bolted up in his bed and looked fearfully at the glowing red numbers of his alarm clock that he apparently never set. "Today of all days!" he spat angrily. He had slept in on the day of his job interview; the letter that had invited him had come out of nowhere. He probably had sent his résumé there on a whim a while ago. The pay was great and he had just moved into the area, seemed a bit too good to be true, but what could go wrong?

Anyways, he knew employers abominated employees who were late. The man leaped out of bed and ran into the bathroom to take a shower. He rushed out, got dressed, grabbed his suitcase and fed his two cats Liz and Patty on the way out. He ran to the bus station but the bus hadn't arrived yet. He looked at the couple sitting next to him on the bench. The man and woman were around his age. The woman had light brown hair in two high pigtails; the man had stark white hair that looked like he hadn't brushed it in a week. They both looked like they were wearing 15 year olds clothes, like they were trying to look younger than they actually were. The pair looked very abstruse and earned a glare from the first man. 'The things people wear today.' He thought to himself.

"The bus should be here in a few minutes, it always seems to be late." said the white haired man with a smile. He must not have seen the glare directed towards him and his girlfriend.

"I simply abhor lateness." said the first man.

"I haven't seen you around mister, are you new here?" asked the woman

"Yeah, just moved last month."

"Well welcome! I'm Makayla Albarn and this Sean Evans." said the woman, Makayla.

"I'm Dave Kidd but most people just call me Kidd." Just then the bus pulled spitting out toxic fumes. Kidd followed the couple onto the bus but sat in the front while they sat near the back. "Well this bus certainly isn't winning any accolades for cleanliness, that's for sure." He mumbled in a disgusted tone. Gum was abutting gum, covering every surface. Kidd looked out the window at the adjunct buildings; some were so close he was sure he couldn't even fit his hand between them. He took out his abridged interview notes from his suitcase and looked over them until the bus jerked to a stop at his station.

He got off, avoiding touching the gum covered handrails, and walked to the building where his interview was being held. The building had a strange amount of security, but he just shook it off. Kidd walked up to the long haired blond woman at the front desk. Her nameplate read Marie. She had a black dress on and she was wearing a black and gold eye patch over her right eye. 'Strange, I wonder what happened to her.' Kidd thought with a morbid curiosity.

"I'm here for the job interview." He said curtly.

"Oh! Are you the 10 o'clock? You seem to be a bit late."

He growled under his breath.

"Mr. David Thomson Kidd?" Marie continued

"Yes." He said uninterested

"Okay Mr. Kidd, can you sign here?" the woman asked politely

"What for?"He asked with mild curiosity

"It's just an affidavit stating that you will not tell anyone what you saw today." The woman continued in the same cheerful tone.

This made Kidd feel a bit uneasy, 'What secrets could they possibly be hiding in an engineering company?' he thought suspiciously.

"Right this way sir." said Marie, leading him to an older gray haired man with round glasses and a scar across his face. "This is Mr. Stein; he'll be taking you to your interview room." The blond woman said in her same peppy voice as she walked away.

"So you're David Kidd?" Stein asked then turned and walked away down the hallway, not waiting for an answer. Without another option, Kidd followed him to the end of the hallway where two silver doors stood. Stein pressed a button and the two doors opened with a loud ding. Kidd realized it was an elevator and stepped in behind the gray haired man. The man then took out an ID card and inserted in a slot above all the floor buttons, he then pressed a button marked B10. The elevator started down, Kidd felt like he was heading into a deep abyss. He was defiantly not developing affinity for this place. After what felt like an eternity the elevator came to an abrupt stop, Kidd had to hold on to the railing to keep from stumbling. Stein led him to a huge wooden door, there were two people standing on either side. 'What's going on here, these two look like guards.' He thought.

One of the "guards" was a man with spiky blue hair and the other was a woman with a waist length, black ponytail. Stein nodded at them in greeting. He stopped in front of them. "This is as far as I go Mr. Kidd, Blake and Suzan will escort you now."

The pair grabbed his arms. "Hey! What are you doing?" Kidd said angrily. "Let go!" he yelled trying to shake them off. "Sorry mister." said the woman.

"Yeah, stop squirming like a baby!" the man, Blake said loudly.

"Just tell me what's going on here!" Kidd yelled

"You'll find out soon enough, they're waiting for you." Blake said as he and Suzan pushed open the door.

**(A/N: So what do you think? Continue? Don't continue? Tell me, or I'll take your soul!**

**Maka: That's my line! Stop using it!**

**IPC: Well that's just too darn bad, review!**

**Maka: MAKA CHOP!**

**IPC: OW! Damn it that freakin hurts!)**


End file.
